


you're never enough (you're too much)

by defractum (nyargles)



Series: Tumblr Fic & Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is having some private time when Enjolras walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're never enough (you're too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herman_the_moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/gifts).



"Argh!" yells Enjolras, shielding his eyes as if he’s never seen Grantaire naked before. "Sorry! Sorry!" He edges backwards out of the room, fumbles the door shut behind him, and walks in a bit of a daze back into the living room.

Sinking into the sofa, Enjolras can’t help but remember how Grantaire had looked, one leg hooked up as he stroked himself, bottom lip caught between his teeth and his other hand fingering himself lightly. Enjolras swallows, and loosens his tie, and then he’s suddenly inexplicably angry because they live together now. This is his place too, and if he wants to walk into the bedroom to change out of his work clothes then… then he bloody well will.

Enjolras marches back, slams the door open; Grantaire, on the edge of the bed already, hurriedly pulling his underwear on, tumbles off the bed. “Don’t I please you?” asks Enjolras suddenly, and that wasn’t what he meant to say at all. He breathes in sharply, but it’s out there now.

Grantaire peers at him with wide eyes over their bed. “What?”

Enjolras twitches: he wants to close the door behind him and run back out into the living room again but Grantaire is hauling himself upright with a very confused expression. “Sorry,” says Enjolras. “Ignore that. Ignore — me.”

"Enjolras, wait," says Grantaire with the slightest huff. "What on earth are you going on about?" He hurries over. "Enjolras, come on. Talk to me."

Busying himself instead with stripping out of his work clothes, Enjolras turns his back on Grantaire as he changes. Enjolras doesn’t want to say it. “Why… do you still need to do that?” he asks, gesturing vaguely at the bed with one hand.

"Do what? Wank?" asks Grantaire.

"Yes," says Enjolras, yanking a t-shirt on over his head. "I — we only did it this morning. And you knew — I mean, I’m always home around this time. You could have waited. I’d have—" he cuts himself off.

"You’re —  _Enjolras_ ,” says Grantaire, and it’s that bizarre mix of frustration and fondness that Grantaire gets around himself sometimes and Enjolras hates it. He hates that he just doesn’t _get_ it. “Enjolras, you’re not seriously saying that you want to have sex every single time I get horny?” Grantaire sounds incredulous, but Enjolras doesn’t think it’s unreasonable.

"It’d be enough for me," he mutters, shrinking away when Grantaire tries to come closer until Grantaire has to physically bully him into a bit of hugging.

"Enjolras," says Grantaire, "I love you." Enjolras freezes. "But," continues Grantaire, and Enjolras stares at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to drop the other shoe. "But god, Enjolras. I get horny like twenty times a day and sometimes I gotta let it out. I think it would be really quite implausible for you to want to be there every time I get off, no?"

"Twenty times a day?" blurts out Enjolras incredulously. "How do you get anything done?"

Grantaire laughs at him, outright bursts into a laugh, and reels him in for a kiss, a demanding, filthy snog of a kiss. “Oh my god. Oh god. Your face. Wow. Um.” Grantaire adjusts his crotch, and Enjolras belatedly remembers that, well, he had walked in on him masturbating five minutes ago. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?”

It takes Enjolras perhaps longer than it should have to realise what that means. “You think about me twenty times a day?”

"Well, it’s not an exact number," says Grantaire, still laughing as he pulls Enjolras down to sit on his lap on the bed. "But that’s the gist of it, yes."

"Oh," says Enjolras, and thinks about it. Really thinks about it. Thinks about how he’d walked past a black cat earlier and had reckoned Grantaire would have thought it cute, and how his lunch sandwich was disgusting and thought that if Grantaire was there, he’d have teased Enjolras about being picky, and — oh. "I think about you more," he says petulantly.

"Oh my god," says Grantaire, appalled. He bops Enjolras on the nose, which is what he does when he thinks Enjolras is being cute. "It’s not a competition." Enjolras scowls, because it so is, and curls forward to breath in Grantaire’s shampoo and sweat and give him a nice I’m-home-from-work-honey kiss like he’d been intending earlier. He can feel Grantaire smiling into their kiss.

"Sorry," says Enjolras, because he’s still not sure how to process all of… this.

"It’s okay," says Grantaire. "I promise. You are enough. You are. You’re amazing and I love having sex with you. I love that you want to have sex with me. I love that you love making me come. I love that you still blush when we have sex because you are like the most deflowered virgin ever and I would know.”

Enjolras knows his face has gone that weird blotchy red, and he lets Grantaire press soft kisses along his neck as he blinks up at the ceiling, because he’s not sure he can deal with the depth of emotion he glimpsed in Grantaire’s eyes. “I — know,” he says hesitantly. “I like — _love_. I love doing it with you too.”

"I love that we have sex like every other day and you still can’t say ‘sex’ out loud," says Grantaire with a small laugh. "I don’t need anyone else. Just. My body has needs sometimes that have absolutely nothing to do with being in a relationship, yeah? I don’t know how else to explain it."

Enjolras still doesn’t quite get it, because he doesn’t really work that way — he doesn’t feel the urge to masturbate without Grantaire around, but he guesses it’s just one of those things. “It’s okay,” he says quickly, perhaps too quickly because Grantaire squints suspiciously at him like he knows Enjolras doesn’t get it, but Grantaire doesn’t push it.

"Okay, well. Since you’re here, and I was planning on having an orgasm sometime soon," says Grantaire, and leaves the sentence hanging.

Enjolras grins, and flops down onto the bed, pulling Grantaire down with him as he slides one hand between Grantaire’s legs, “I guess I can help you with that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://defractum.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
